The present invention generally relates to data and/or information collection, sorting and presentation.
A problem generally encountered by publishers is, while much information (such as information files, including articles, videos, audios, images, and the like) may have been collected or is otherwise in possession of the publisher, the publisher must determine the best and the most suitable information and manner to present such information to a given user. For example, a user who has no interest in politics would not be well-served by a publisher to be bombarded with news stories about politics. In contrast, a user who is a sports fanatic would be well-served by a publisher to be presented with interesting stories about sports. While a publisher can certainly request that a user complete a questionnaire to identify interests in advance of presenting that user with stories and/or other information, or request that a user provide feedback after reading an article, such methods are cumbersome and may not be appreciated by all users.